Mobile Suit Gundam: Fusion Vs.
Mobile Suit Gundam: Mach VS. (機動戦士ガンダム マッハバーサス) a 3D Arcade Fighting game and the newest in the series of Gundam VS video game series developed by Capcom and published by Namco Bandai Games. It is a sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. and the Gundam Seed VS Series. The game was released in January 5, 2012. The game will later be released on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in May 1, 2012, featuring balance tweaks. Later, its sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam: Fusion Vs. Full Battle will released on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in September 12, 2012. Gameplay Mach Vs. retains the trademark gameplay of previous installments of the Gundam Vs. series, with a few adjustments and changes. During a standard arcade battle, each team is given a resource meter of 6000 points; when a mobile suit is shot down, its cost is deducted from the meter, and the first team to hit 0 loses. Each mobile suit costs 3000, 2500, 2000, or 1000 points, with higher cost machines being more powerful while cheaper machines are much weaker. A few missions, particularly boss battles, eschew this in favor of making a single machine the target and having its defeat be the goal of the stage (the player's side still has a resource meter and will lose as normal if it's depleted). Gamplay makes use of four primary buttons: Shoot, Melee, Jump, and Search. There are also three sub-commands used by pressing Shoot and Melee (Sub-Weapon), Shoot and Jump (Special Shooting) and Melee and Jump (Special Melee). In addition to these, machines can have two different charge attacks, activated by holding the Shoot or Melee button until a meter on the ammunition display fills. Mach Vs. adds in two important gameplay changes. Mach Action is the ability to dash-cancel one's attacks, allowing the player to string together larger and more damaging combos. Extreme Burst is a super mode, similar to older games' Awakenings, activated by pressing Shoot, Melee, and Jump together when a meter at the bottom of the screen is filled. Several machines (primarily those piloted by the protagonists of each series) also have a super-powerful Burst Attack, executed by pressing Shoot, Melee, and Jump together while Extreme Burst is active. Full Boost will give Burst Attacks to every mobile suit in the game. Playable Units Mobile Suit Gundam BGM: "Gallant Char" by Yuji Matsuyama, "Gundam in Crisis" by Takeo Watanabe *RX-78-2 Gundam **Pilot: Amuro Ray **Cost: 2000 *MS-14S (YMS-14) Gelgoog Commander Type **Pilot: Char Aznable **Cost: 2000 *MSM-04 Acguy **Pilot: Akahana **Cost: 1000 *MSN-02 Zeong (DLC only) **Pilot: Char Aznable **Cost: 2000 Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Stage: Colony Laser BGM: "Mobile Suit Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa, "Fleet Battle" by Shigeaki Saegusa *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam **Pilot: Kamille Bidan **Cost: 2500 *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki **Pilot: Quattro Bajeena **Cost: 2000 *PMX-000 Messala **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco **Cost: 2000 *PMX-003 The-O (DLC) **Pilot: Paptimus Scirocco **Cost: 2500 Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ BGM: "Silent Voice" by Jun Hiroe *FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam/MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam **Pilot: Judau Ashta **Cost: 2500 *AMX-004 Qubeley **Pilot: Haman Karn **Cost: 2500 *AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II **Cost: 1000 **Pilot: Ple Two Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack BGM: "SALLY" by Shigeaki Saegusa *RX-93 ν Gundam **Pilot: Amuro Ray **Cost: 3000 *MSN-04 Sazabi **Pilot: Char Aznable **Cost: 2500 Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *F91 Gundam F91 **Pilot: Seabook Arno's **Cost: 2000 *XM-05 Berga Giros (Zabine Chareux Color) **Pilot: Zabine Chareux **Cost: 1000 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam BGM: "Standup to the Victory" by Tomohisa Kawazoe *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam **Pilot: Uso Ewin **Cost: 3000 *LM111E02 Gun Ez **Pilot: Junko Jenko **Cost: 1000 *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan (DLC) **Pilot: Katejina Loos **Cost: 2500 Mobile Fighter G Gundam BGM: "Flying in the Sky" by Yoshifumi Ushima, "Waga Kokoro, Meikyo Shisui ~Saredo Kono Tenohira wa Rekka no Gotoku~" by Kouhei Tanaka *GF13-017NJII God Gundam w/Fuunsaiki **Pilot: Domon Kasshu **Cost: 2500 *GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam **Pilot: Sai Saici **Cost: 2000 *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam w/Fuunsaiki **Pilot: Master Asia **Cost: 3000 New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz BGM: "LAST IMPRESSION" by Two-Mix *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) **Pilot: Heero Yuy **Cost: 3000 *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) **Pilot: Duo Maxwell **Cost: 2500 *XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW Version) **Pilot: Trowa Barton **Cost: 2000 *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III **Pilot: Zechs Merquise **Cost: 2500 After War Gundam X BGM: "Resolution" by ROmantic Mode *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X **Pilot: Garrod Ran w/Tiffa Adill **Cost: 3000 *NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break **Pilot: Shagia Frost **Cost: 2500 Turn A Gundam BGM: "CENTURY COLOR" by RAY-GUNS *SYSTEM ∀-99/WD-M01 ∀ Gundam **Pilot: **Cost: 3000 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED BGM: "Invoke" by TM Revolution *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam + Strike Packs (Aile, Sword, Launcher & IWSP) **Pilot: Kira Yamato **Cost: 2000 *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (DLC) **Pilot: Kira Yamato **Cost: 2500 *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam **Pilot: Rau Le Creuset **Cost: 2000 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny BGM: "Ignited" by T.M Revolution *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam **Pilot: Kira Yamato **Cost: 3000 *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam **Pilot: Shinn Asuka **Cost: 3000 *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam **Pilot: Athrun Zala **Cost: 2500 *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Color) **Pilot: Lunamaria Hawke **Cost: 2000 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series BGM: "Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi" by UVERworld, "Scramble", "TRANS-AM RAISER" *GN-0000 00 Gundam/GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei & Saji Crossroad **Cost: 3000 *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam **Pilot: Ribbons Almark **Cost: 3000 *GN-001 Gundam Exia **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei **Cost: 2000 *GN-002 Gundam Dynames **Pilot: Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) **Cost: 2000 *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo **Pilot: Mr. Bushido **Cost: 2000 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) **Pilot: Setsuna F. Seiei **Cost: 3000 *CB-002 Raphael Gundam w/GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II **Pilot: Tieria Erde **Cost: 2500 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Stage: Industrial 7 BGM: "UNICORN" by Hiroyuki Sawano *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **Pilot: Banagher Links **Cost: 3000 *NZ-666 Kshatriya **Pilot: Marida Cruz **Cost: 2500 *MSN-06S Sinanju **Pilot: Full Frontal **Cost: 2500 *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **Pilot: Riddhe Marcenas **Cost: 2000 *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (DLC) **Pilot: Angelo Sauper **Cost: 2000 Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War *EMS-10 Zudah **Pilot: Jean Luc Duvall **Cost: 1000 *YMT-05 Hildolfr **Pilot: Demeziere Sonnen **Cost: 1000 Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam/Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" + "Full Cloth" Full Armor System **Pilot: Tobia Arronax **Cost: 3000 *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai **Pilot: Kincaido Nau **Cost: 2500 *XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai **Pilot: Zabine Chareux **Cost: 2500 *XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 **Pilot: Tobia Arronax **Cost: 3000 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray Stage: None BGM: "Zips" by T.M. Revolution *MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame/MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame "Powered Red" **Pilot: Lowe Guele **Cost: 2000 *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L **Pilot: Gai Murakumo **Cost: 2000 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Stage: None BGM: "Shivering Blue" *RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 (DLC) **Pilot: Yuu Kajima **Cost: 2000 *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom (DLC) **Pilot: Nimbus Schterzen **Cost: 1000 Mobile Suit Gundam FATE BGM: "Arrival of Tears" by Ayane * Mobile Suit Gundam FATE The Movie -The Humanity and Destruction- BGM: * Mobile Suit Gundam Chronicles BGM: Ignited *G-M2 Zero Gundam **Pilot: Kai Kagura **Cost: 2000 *AX-03 Blade Gundam **Pilot: Jack Lance **Cost: 2000 *AX-04 Cannon Gundam **Pilot: Michael De Lau **Cost: 2000 *AX-05 Blast Gundam **Pilot: Danny Van Carlos **Cost: 2000 *G-M4B Zaku Strike Commander Type ( Alexander Custom ) **Pilot: Alexander **Cost: 2500 *G-M6Z CGUE Strike ( Yazman Custom ) **Pilot: Yazman Kuze **Cost: 2500 Boss Units Mobile Suit Gundam: Mach Vs. Original *Mach Gundam (Agilitas Phase/Poseidon Phase/Tormenta Phase) **Pilot: Mach (Note: Mach Gundam is currently serves as the final boss) Playable Unit/Moveset Main Article: List of Playable Unit Moveset of Mach VS. Voice Cast ''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *Amuro Ray - Tohru Furuya *Char Aznable - Shuichi Ikeda *Akahana - Katsuhisa Houki ''Mobile Suit Gundam'' SEED *Kira Yamato - Soichiro Hoshi *Lacus Clyne - Rie Tanaka *Rau Le Creuset - Toshihiko Seki ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' *Kira Yamato - Soichiro Hoshi *Athrun Zala - Akira Ishida *Shinn Asuka - Kenichi Suzumura *Lunamaria Hawke - Maaya Sakamoto ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series'' *Setsuna F. Seiei - Mamoru Miyano *Lockon Stratos (Neil/Lyle Dylandy) - Shinichiro Miki *Tieria Erde - Hiroshi Kamiya *Saji Crossroad - Miyu Irino *Mr. Bushido - Yuichi Nakamura ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer'' *Setsuna F. Seiei - Mamoru Miyano *Tieria Erde - Hiroshi Kamiya ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' *Banagher Links - Koki Uchiyama *Full Frontal - Shuichi Ikeda *Marida Cruz - Yuko Kaida *Riddhe Marcenas - Daisuke Namikawa ''Mobile Suit Gundam FATE series'' *Ignis Niveus - Shu Watanabe *Ramires Niger - Kousei Amano Category:Games